Day after day
by Runcleverboy
Summary: Es una pena que debamos pelear una guerra en la cual nacimos. Porque los años setenta para los magos no fue un año sólo de risas y encantos. No fue una época para el romance. Detrás de la vida de un puñado de adolescentes había una guerra, una que crecía sobre sus hombros, y se los tragaría a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **Welcome home, girls

**Francia. Verano 1977. **.

—Joder —masculló una chica morena, de rostro afable.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —preguntó otra.

Era uno de esos días de verano que no se pueden vivir en la húmeda Inglaterra. El sol se reflejaba en la arena blanca, las olas se movían al compás del viento, y cuatro chicas de diecisiete años tenían sus primeras vacaciones juntas. En esa concurrida playa muggle al sur de Francia, nadie podría sospechar que cuatro jovencitas estaban fuera de la normal, era brujas, como la de los cuentos que muchos niños y adultos presentes conocían. Nadie podía adivinar que todas tenían sus varitas en lugares estratégicos, listas para cualquier señal de ataque. Dorcas Meadowes y Alice Lidewell estaban sentadas en una manta sobre la fina arena. Alice se veía de pronto apenada, miraba con añoro las olas, sin saber que jamás volvería a pisar esas tierras francesas.

—Nada, es sólo que no quiero irme —suspiró a su mejor amiga.

Dorcas sacudió la cabellera castaña y también miró el horizonte. Ella sí regresaría, y no para dar buenas noticias. En ese momento se veía joven y bella. El rostro atractivo, y las largas piernas bronceadas. ¿Cómo podría reconocerla Francia cuando regresara, y quedara tan poco de la chica que ahora veía?

—Creo que ninguna quiere, pero hay que hacerlo —se encogió de hombros, señalando lo obvio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quedarnos?

—Porque nuestra vida no está aquí, ¡y no sabemos hablar francés! —intentó bromear.

—Doe —regañó.

—Lo sé, pero así son las cosas, Ali.

—Mira este lugar, Doe, aquí jamás podría pasar nada malo —acercó las piernas a su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma—. A veces no puedo creer que estemos aquí, bronceándonos y riendo, cuando todas esas cosas están pasando en casa, Inglaterra arde en estos momentos, pero aquí parece imposible —comentó.

En casa, Lord Voldemort aterrorizaba a las masas. Tenía infiltrados en todos lados. En el Ministerio, en Hogwarts y en San Mungo. Todos los días un número de muggles desaparecía, y unos cuantos magos morían. Los periódicos sólo anunciaban desgracias detrás de las otras. Los británicos lo sabían, la caída del Ministerio estaba cerca, apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de los constantes ataques. Dorcas no pudo más que pensar que tenía razón. En esa playa soleada todo eso parecía imposible. El sol brillaba, la gente reía, y el mundo quedaba muy lejos. Sus dos amigas saltaban entre las olas. Lily Evans y Mary McDonald se lanzaban agua a orillas del mar, llenándose de arena.

¿Cómo podían pasar las cosas malas? Habían estado una semana fuera, y la habían llenado de calidez, de esperanza. La madre de Mary moría lentamente en un reposo que llevaba tres meses sin interrumpirse. Los padres de Doe estaban en la quiebra, la tienda de helados había sido vendida a los Fortescue. Lily Evans temía por la vida de sus muggles padres. Alice veía marchar a su padre todos los días a peligrosas misiones de Ministerio que se extendían durante meses, con la idea de que jamás volvería a verlo. Eran hijos de la guerra, y ahora tenían que enfrentarse a ella. Pero en Francia, en esa playa. Oh, qué bien se veían las cosas. Alice no podía evitar pensar que eso era lo que estaba bien, los lugares como aquel, llenos de sol y felicidad. ¿Por qué no quedarse allí para siempre? Una parte de ella lo cedería todo. Sus otros amigos, su casa, su educación, su colegio, sus ideas. Viviría en Francia por el resto de sus días, y sería fantástico. Pero su parte más sensata sabía que tenía que volver.

Dorcas le rodeó por los hombros, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—Marly —le acarició el brazo que rodeaba.

No dijo nada más, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Doe jamás había sido buena con ellas. Los consejos los daban Lily, Mary y la misma Alice. Dorcas era sólo la que escuchaba. Demasiado sincera como para hacer sentir mejor a nadie, lo bastante bruta como para arruinar más las cosas con sus consejos.

—Qué tonta, ¿no? Arruinar así nuestro último día —la voz se le quebraba más a medida que hablaba.

—No seas estúpida. Tonta serías si no lo pensaras, todas lo hacemos, pero es imposible, Ali, el mundo no es esto, por mucho que deseáramos que lo fuere —negó, con honestidad—. Venga, es nuestra última mañana aquí. Vamos a remojarnos como patos, o lo qué sea que digan aquí. _L'eau est parfait_ —imitó un chapuzo acento francés. Marlene rió.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Idioma de troll? —sonrió—. ¿Qué te dijimos sobre hablar tu dialecto natural? No se entiende, Doddo —le picó.

—Oh, pero mira cómo te recuperas, Ali —le soltó del abrazo, pero sonreía—. Te echo una carrera, yo tacleo a Lily y tú a Mary —asintió, como si fuera una orden de guerra.

Se levantaron, y volvieron a olvidar sus preocupaciones. Ganó Dorcas por bastante, lo que fue una suerte para Alice, porque a Lily no le gustó nada acabar en el agua, llena de arena por estar tan en la orilla. Alice no empujó a Mary, pero sí lanzó una carcajada al ver la escena de las otras dos.

—¡Merlín, Doe! —exclamó Lily, asustando a unos niños.

—¡Es que te iba atacar una gaviota! —devolvió el grito, Dorcas, que tenía la cara llena de barro.

—¡Gaviota! —repitió—. ¡Vas a ver gaviota! —y con una sonrisa divertida se lanzó a la caza de su amiga.

Ambas corrieron, internándose en las profundidades. Unos niños que jugaban a la paleta y debían tener trece años las señalaron a lo lejos, empujándose y jugando carreras, saltando entre las olas como delfines. Alice y Mary también se unieron después. Cuando llegaron. Lily tenía a Dorcas cogida del tobillo y no le dejaba nadar. Una ola las hizo girar ambas, pero mantuvieron sus posiciones de guerra.

—Tiempo, tiempo. Lily Evans gana —dictaminó Alice, divertida.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Doe.

—Nada, tenemos una ganadora —secundó Mary.

—Ah, las leonas atacando al pobre tejón. Oh, quién me salvará de mis injusticias —dramatizó. Un chico que debía tener su edad le miró y guiñó un ojo—. Espero no sea un caballero de pacotilla, montando una escoba destartalada y con el uniforme de Quidditch sucio.

Lily la empujó para que guardara silencio. ¡No podía ir gritando esas cosas así como así!

—¡Morgana! Eres más escandalosa que un cuerno de Erumpent, Doe —rodó los ojos Mary, en un tono de reproche.

—Un día de estos te multarán por romper el Estatuto del Secreto —agregó Lily.

—Qué dramática. _Nous sommes une belle anglais _—volvió a intentar el francés, pero debía sonar como un lenguaje primitivo—, a las extranjeras se les toma en broma.

—¿Y eso te parece bueno? —alzó una ceja Alice

—En este caso, sí —se encogió de hombros Doe, y hundió la cabeza en el agua.

—Es una pena tener que irnos —señaló Lily.

—Y que lo digas —concordó Ali.

Mary guardó silencio. Los últimos días siempre lo hacía. Prefería callar sus dolencias y comentarios, pero sus amigas aún así lo notaban. Por suerte, Dorcas salió del agua, escupiendo el agua como una fuente y llamando la atención otra vez.

—¿Ya tenemos los pasajes? Tenemos que ir a buscar el traslador al Ministerio en París, es un coñazo —se quejó Doe.

—Sí, mi abuela vendrá a recogernos a la cosa para que no nos atrasemos —asintió Ali.

—¿Después nos quedamos en tu casa, verdad, Doe? —preguntó Mary.

—Sí. Mis padres me dijeron que podían venir todas, mi hermano estará ahora mismo arreglándose para verte, Mary —le dio un codazo la aludida—. ¿Supiste algo de tus padres, Lils?

—No, pero me habían dicho que podía ir a tu casa, supongo que seguirá igual —intentó mostrarse despreocupada, pero hacía tres días que no tenía noticias de sus padres.

—Mi padre puede llevarte en auto hasta tu casa, no es muy lejos —ofreció Mary—. Le encanta manejar ese cacharro, creo que está intentado convencer al Ministerio de tener vehículos —se rascó la nuca—. O lo estaba haciendo.

Esas propuesta ya no era aceptadas, y mucho menos de parte de un hijo de muggles como Darren McDonald. Todos sabían la noticia sobre su mujer, lo que no había mejorado para nada su imagen o el trato que recibía de los demás.

—Entonces tenemos que pasar toda la mañana el agua, tal vez nos convertimos en sirenas y nos salvamos de tener que irnos —sonrió Doe.

Casi once horas más tarde, las cuatro chicas estaban abrigadas hasta las narices, tratando de esconderse detrás de un paraguas. El sol había sido sustituido por un montón de nubes grises que tronaban. El agua caía a montones, creando charcos llenos de barro, haciendo tiritar a los que esperaban en la larga fila que les daría el buen visto para volver a casa.

—Bienvenidas a Inglaterra —bufó Doe, metiendo el pie en el barro. La bota se le ensució por completo.

—Ah, el bello clima norteño —le siguió la corriente Alice.

—Por Morgana, ¿cuánto más tendremos que esperar? —se quejó Lily. Le habían dejado encantar sus valijas, pero no a sí mismas. Nada de usar varitas.

El lugar era un predio cercano a las inmediaciones de Londres. Estaba lleno de aurors, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes que habían dejado hace poco la Academia. Uno de ellos se movía nervioso, como si temiera a la lluvia. En una única caseta, un hombre revisaba las varitas y registraba quién llegaba. Habían recurrido a lo manual, porque a veces era más difícil de engañar que la magia. Era como una lenta aduana muggle. Lo revisaban todo. Valijas, varitas y personas. No todos podían entrar y salir del país. El sistema funcionó por un tiempo. Cogían a los que ingresaban animales peligrosos, o sustancias que no deberían. Pero, después de un año, los mortífagos sabían defenderse, además el número de gente infiltrada era cada vez mayor.

Ese día Thaddeus Wood era el encargado de la seguridad de _"El Paso",_ como habían llamado al sector. Postrado junto al hombre en la caseta, parecía más rígido que los demás, y generaba mucho más confianza. La expresión dura, los ojos analizadores. De vez en tanto señalaba alguien al azar. Lily lo miraba con desconfianza. No le gustaba. Señalaba a viejos, a niños, o a mujeres embarazadas, nada de eso le gustaba. Les obligaba a pararse debajo de la lluvia, sin paraguas, sin varitas, y entonces los revisaban, en plena humillación. Cuando Wood apuntó en dirección a una niña de trece años, dio un paso adelante. Una mano le cogió con rapidez. Mary negó con la cabeza.

—No cometas una estupidez —advirtió.

Lily se soltó con fuerza, y miró con fijeza al hombre, esperando su próxima señal. Odiaba esa impotencia, no poder hacer nada. Thaddeus Wood dio la orden, un mago apuntó con su varita, él mismo que lo hacía siempre. La niña se sacudía en unos espasmos leves. La que debía ser su madre le miraba con pena desde la línea.

—Merlín —masculló Doe a su lado.

—¿Crees que…? —preguntó la pelirroja, quien siempre conseguía una aliada en Dorcas.

—No —respondió con rapidez—. Tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, sin causar estragos.

—¿Cómo vamos a irnos sabiendo que _esto_ es lo que ocurre en _El paso_?

—Nos vamos

Dorcas, quien jamás se había quedado callada ante una injusticia, lo hacía ahora. La niña lloriqueó, pero el hombre siguió apuntándole. Otro, más joven, tomó su valija rosada y la lanzó al piso. Esta vez no pudo evitarlo, Lily avanzó.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó —. Es un cría, no pueden hacerle esto —se interpuso entre el hombre de la varita y la niña.

Dorcas corrió a su lado sin dudarlo un momento. La chiquilla estaba envuelta en lágrimas.

—¿Quién eres, pelirroja? Vuelve a la línea, o creeré que estás involucrada —Thaddeus habló.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía en toda la tarde. Su voz sonaba como un montón de cuchillos clavándose en la carne. Era frío, serio, y demandaba una respuesta. Dorcas se quedó de piedra. Mary y Alice también salieron de la fila, no se pusieron en medio de la escena, miraron con atención desde la multitud.

—¡Involucrada! ¡Es una niña! —chilló indignada.

—Maddox, cógela —ordenó.

El tal Maddox cogió a la pequeña por los hombros y la alzó al vuelo. Uno más joven agarró a Lily. Dorcas sacó la varita, y ordenó con la mirada a sus amigas que no la imitaran.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo, intentado tranquilizar el ambiente—. Creo que no debemos sobrepasarnos —empezó—. Lamento a incursión de mi joven amiga, pero ¿por qué ha de dejarlos parados en la lluvia, en vergüenza frente a todos los presentes? Eso no suena como justicia para mí, ¿no sois vosotros lo que hacéis justicia?

—¿Justicia? —Lanzó una carcajada Wood—. ¡Estamos en guerra por si no lo has notado! —no perdió los estribos, sólo elevó unas notas su tono de voz

—¿No notarlo? —alzó una ceja Doe—. ¿A alguien que pueda no notarlo? Afortunado es —se cruzó de brazos—. Ninguna guerra le da derecho a tratar así a los demás. ¿No está poniéndose en el lugar de aquellos con quienes luchamos?

—¿Qué podría saber una chiquilla? —comenzaba a perder realmente los estribos.

—Nada. Pero tampoco es una amenaza esa niña —la señaló. Estaba parado debajo de la lluvia, escuálida, llorando—. Sólo mírela. ¿Es ese nuestro verdadero enemigo?

Thaddeus apretó los labios hasta que los mismos se convirtieron en no más que una fina línea blanca. Era como si alguien le hubiera hecho chupar un limón. De pronto ensanchó la sonrisa. De esa forma macabra, que no generaba ninguna buena sensación.

—Entonces está bien —él también tenía la varita en la mano—. Si no es más que una cría, ¿por qué no confiar en una joven incompetente? —sacudió la mano—. Maddox, bájala.

El hombre la bajó con desconfianza. La cría cayó en el barro y permaneció allí hecho un ovillo. Lily se soltó del agarre del joven auror y fue abrazarla. Dorcas no guardó la varita, no apuntaba a ningún lado, pero todo eso le sonaba a trampa. Alice y Mary también tenían las varitas cogidas con fuerza, no se podía ver a través de la túnica, pero ahí estaban, listas para defenderse unas a las otras. Lily abrazó a la pequeña, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Estarás bien, no pasa nada —intentó tranquilizarla, acariciándole el cabello.

¿Dónde estaba la preocupada madre de la niña ahora? ¿Por qué no se había lanzado todavía a coger a su pequeña? Alzó la vista, buscándola entre la multitud, pero ya no estaba, nadie la miraba con preocupación, nadie se acercaba ayudarla. Merlín. Sintió a la pequeña retorcerse en sus brazos. Cuando bajó la vista, la imagen comenzaba a distocionarse.

—Lily —llamó Alice, que veía la situación—. ¡Lily corre!

Y la pelirroja lo hizo. Soltó a la que antes era una niña. Se había convertido en una mujer de unos treinta años. Con dos movimientos de varitas noqueó a tres de los guardias más cercanos. Thaddeus Wood intentó maldecirla, pero entre humo negro apareció un mago que le cortó el cuello al más puro estilo muggle. Alguien chilló entre la multitud.

—_¡Expelliermus! _—fue Mary la primera en atacar. Apuntó a la mujer que a evadió con facilidad.

—Volvieron las cosas mucho más fáciles pequeñas —rió la extraña. Con un movimiento de varita hizo caer a uno de los aurors incompetentes.

El lugar era un caos. La gente chillaba, corría e intentaba huir, pero no había escapatoria. Estaba en medio de un botín contra el paso. Alguien hizo estallar la caseta, lo que despertó los sentidos de las cuatro chicas. Estaban en guerra, de vuelta en Inglaterra, donde no podían soñar con ser sirenas, y bañarse durante horas bajo la luz del sol.

—_¡Ventus! _—gritó Dorcas.

Un pequeño tornado hizo salir despedido a uno de los mortífagos que intentaba atacara unos indefensos.

—_¡Bombarda!_ —Lily apuntó a la única puerta que los dejaba pasar a todos—. ¡Corred! —ordenó a los que tuvieran suerte—. _¡Protego! _—gimió, al verse atacada por la bruja—. ¡Alice! —llamó.

La chica de pelo corto y enormes ojos marrones miró en dirección a la pelirroja. Asintió. Uno de los hombres intentó atacarle. Desvió la maldición con la varita, pero se ganó un corte profundo en la mejilla. Corrió hacia sus amigas. Las cuatro en una posición que había practicado muchas veces. En círculo, cubriendo cada dirección, espalda contra espalda.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —inquirió Mary, nerviosa.

—¡Tenían que saltar a protegerla! —regañó Alice.

—¡Era una cría en ese momento! —se defendió Dorcas.

—¡Basta! —calmó Lily—. Calladas, no culparemos a nadie. ¡Cuidado Doe!

La aludida conjuró un _protego_ que le hizo tambalear, por surte sus amigas estaban para sostenerla. Lily recorrió el lugar con la mirada, contando cuando eran. Uno, la mujer-niña. Dos, el tío que Dorcas dejó fuera de comabate. Tres, el que atacó a Mery. Cinco, uno que atormentaba a una familia. Seis, destruía las torres de control. Siete, luchaba contra uno de las pocas personas que se había alzado en contra.

—¿A la de tres?

—Uno.

—Dos.

—Tres.

Las cuatro se separaron. Cada una se lanzó contra algún oponente. Dorcas apuntó al que estaba atormentando a la familia.

—_¡Ventus! _—volvió a conjurar, pero él lo desvió con facilidad.

—_Crucio _—devolvió el hombre.

Doe se echó al suelo, rodó sobre sí misma y volvió a levantarse. Se salvó por los pelos de ser tocada por la maldición.

—¡Defodio!

Dorcas creó un agujero a sus pies, hundiendo al hombre en la tierra. Por principios, no atacó, no había sido criada para atacar a un hombre que estaba en el suelo. Deseó que no se levantase, pero era demasiado pedir. Salió del agujero de forma torpe. Cuando sólo se le veía la cabeza alzó la varita.

—Incarcerous

No llegó atinarle bien por su posición, pero sí amarró los pies de la chica, dejándola en el suelo. Cayó de espaladas, con los pies amarrados con tanta fuerza que los tobillos le ardían. Chilló cuando las sogas se apretaron más contra su piel. El poso cavado debía ser profundo, porque el tío encontraba dificultades para salir. Doe se arrastró, buscando a su varita, esa que había perdido en el apuro. Se rasgó las rodillas contra el barro, la lluvia todavía caía con fuerzas. Tenía tierra en la boca, y la ropa se le pegaba completamente al cuerpo.

Desde el suelo vio cómo salía. Él también fue directo al barro, respirando con cierta dificultad. Cuando se levantó clavó una mirada asesina sobre la joven. La chica extendió la mano. Sólo un poco más cerca. El hombre levantó la varita. Alcanzó la propia justo a tiempo. Giró todo su cuerpo, y todavía tendida en el suelo apuntó.

—_¡Expelliermus!_ —No dio a su objetivo, pero sí creó una distracción—. _Diffindo_ —empezó, pero las manos le temblaban, ganándose un tajo en la pierna.

Más allá. Mary luchaba contra el mismo que le había atacado antes. Corrían a lo largo del claro, lanzando hechizo que no golpeaban ni a uno, ni al otro.

—_Partis temporus_

Una barrera de barro apareció entre Mary y el desconocido. Éste rió, con facilidad se deshizo del obstáculo.

—Tendrás que dejar de correr en algún momento —cantó—. _¡Impedimenta!_

Mary tropezó con una barrera invisible, yéndose de bruces al suelo. Rodó sobre su cuerpo y atacó sin siquiera levantarse.

—¡_Serpensortia!_ —el animal salió de la varita, lista para atacar al hombre. Se adhirió con fuerza a sus tobillos.

Mary sonrió. El hombre, no demasiado astuto, intentó quitársela con un método muggle. Le dio tiempo suficiente como para levantarse y ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

—_Vipera Evanesca_ —la serpiente desapareció tan rápido como llegó—. _Sectumsempra_

Apuntó bien, pero la chica tenía buenos reflejos. Aún así, no fue suficiente, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la mano con la cual sostenía la varita. La misma cayó al suelo. Por un momento, creyó que allí terminaría todo. Miró a los ojos de su captor y la vio. Vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Vio las tardes de risas en su hogar, los partidos de Quidditch a los que su madre le llevó, su padre riendo bajo el sol inglés, su madre en una cama de hospital, y el mundo volviéndose gris. Creyó que su madre jamás volvería a verle, que cuando despertara no estaría ahí para darle un fuerte abrazo. Tembló, y olió la muerte. La misma se metió por sus oídos, por sus ojos, inundó su cuerpo, como un montón de insectos comiéndose unos a otros, trepando con sus pequeñas patitas por las paredes de sus venas. Quiso gritar, pero la voz se ahogó en el camino.

Entonces él desvió su atención. Más allá, Dorcas acababa de lanzar al hombre al vacío. Su enemigo decidió que esa castaña que estaba atada en el piso era más importante. Mary se dejo caer, estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre. Su vista se llenó de puntos negros. No llegó a ver, qué ocurría con Dorcas, pero sí lo vio Alice. Alice siempre había si una buena guerrera, pero no era demasiado buena esquivando los golpes. Ella atacaba, atacaba, y ganaba. Tenía el labio cortado, y un moretón crecía en su mejilla. Su contrincante tenía una cosa puntiaguda de madera clavada en el brazo. Alice no vio como una de sus amigas se desmayaba y caía sobre su propio charco de sangre.

Rayos rojos y verdes salían despedidos para todos lados. Acertaban y no acertaban. Bailaban una danza que sólo uno podría ganar. El hombre que le había tocado a Alice se llamaba Thorfinn Rowle, y más que un hombre, era un chico, tenía sólo una año más que ella, y era más bruto que diestro con la varita. Estaba segura de algo, si llegaba a quitarle la varita, no dudaría en ponerse a los puños, en una pelea digna de dos muggles problemáticos.

—Salta, salta, imp —cantaba, con una voz ronca.

Alice no hablaba, estaba demasiado concentrada.

—¡Glacius! Incarcerous.

Tuvo la suerte de dar en el blanco. Thorfinn Rowle se congeló. El efecto dudaría un segundo, pero era el segundo que necesitaba para ganar. Unas sogas abrazaron el cuerpo de Rowle. Se dio vuelta, lista para ayudar a las demás, y alguien realmente lo necesitaba. No era Lily, quien estaba ayudando a escapar a los rezagados. Tampoco vio a Mary entonces, había quedado oculta detrás de unos arbustos. Sí vio, como el que antes peleaba con McDonald empujaba con un hechizo el cuerpo inmovilizado de Dorcas. La vio rodar por el césped.

—¡Expelliermus!

Pero no estaba enfrentándose a un estúpido como Thorfinn Rowle. El hombre que tenía delante era una verdadera amenaza.

—Estoy harto de las estúpidas chiquillas entrometidas que se creen con poder —avanzó con paso decidido, violento—. Flippendo.

Empujó los pies de Alice, haciéndola retroceder, desestabilizando su postura de defensa. Dio unas cuantas zancadas, y le cogió por el cuello.

—¿Sabes lo que hago con estúpida crías como tú? —apretó la tráquea de Alice. Los pies de la chica intentaron patear al hombre, pero era demasiado corta—. ¿Sabes lo que hago?

Entonces el hombre cayó. Una tropa completamente nueva de aurors llegó, y también miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Alice los reconoció desde del suelo. Y las cuatro pensaron los mismos, tenían un día más de vida. O por cómo estaban las cosas, unas cuantas horas más.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclameir: **__El mundo mágico pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes._

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo. Ojalá os guste. Es un poco de relleno, para presentar un poco más a los personajes. La verdad, dudé mucho sobre si meterlos en Hogwarts, pero qué va, ya estaba hecho, establecí el tiempo en el capítulo anterior. Cualquier cosilla que no os guste, dedazo, error, no dudéis en comunicarlo. Las críticas serán bien recibidas.

* * *

**Capítulo dos:**Last Year Safe.

Mary McDonald avanzaba por la estación con paso apresurado. Llevaba una valija en una mano, y con la otra intentaba sostener un canasto, pero las vendas todavía le dolían si hacía mucho esfuerzo. Parecía cansada, y su mano vendada demostraba lo temprano del ataque. Había sido una completa locura en los diarios. Las cuatro sobrevivientes del atentado al _Paso._ Era una tragedia, pero también la primera vez que el Ministerio se anotaba un triunfo en semanas, habían capturado a tres de los culpables, la mujer, y cabecilla del ataque había escapado. Ningún comentario sobre que la mayoría de los salvadores eran ajenos al Ministerio en sí. El triunfo se le adjudicó a Alastor Moody, por ese tiempo Jefe del Departamento de Aurors. Mary todavía le temía bastante. Tenía un aspecto amenazante, un rostro duro, surcado de cicatrices. No le había gustado tener una entrevista con él, no había dejado de sentirse sumamente incómoda. Como si él ya supiera todas las respuestas, y no estuviera siguiendo más que un protoloco. Cosa que era, probablemente, cierta. La pérdida de paso había sido un impacto grande para la sociedad, la gente comenzaba a temer a todo. ¿Cuántos negocios habían cerrado ya en el Callejón Diagon? San Mungo no hacía más que recibir heridos, y cualquier establecimiento mágico era saqueado.

Recorrió la estación con la mirada, buscando la llamativa cabellera de Lily Evans. No había ningún rojo a la vista, lo que le desanimó un poco, ¿tanto tiempo se había tomado? Sabía que sí. A último momento se habia visto obligada a regresar a su casa a cambiarse las vendas, intentando cargar el bául se había abierto los puntos de nuevo. Ahora palpitaba con el contacto a la canasta, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para soltarlo. Ella podía con eso, por supuesto que lo hacía, se lo aseguró a su padre días atrás. Avanzó con paso seguro, ignorando las punzadas de dolor. ¿Por qué tenía ella que soportar ese malestar?

—¡Eh, Mary!

Escuchó una voz que le llamaba. No necesitó darse vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía. Dos segundos después, Remus Lupin estaba parado a su lado. Tenía diecisiete años, y compartían curso en Hogwarts. Era un chico alto, pero delgado y enfermizo. Unas grandes ojeras surcaban siempre sus ojos, y ese día, como tantos otros, tenía una herida en la mejilla. Mary había hecho muchas preguntas sobre su aspecto en el pasado, pero ahora lo dejaba pasar. Remus tenía secretos, ella no era quién para husmear. Le sonrió, contenta de ver a alguien conocido. Necesitaba distraer su mente.

—¿Cómo estás, Rem? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo pasaste el verano?

—Bien —respondió, con ligereza, como si no se tomara demasiado en serio su respuesta—. ¿Qué hay de ti? Quise ir a verte al hospital, pero mi padre no me dejó, el viaje a Londres se volvió tema complicado desde lo del _Paso._

—Me lo imaginé —hizo una mueca—. No recibí demasiadas visitas, pero estoy bien. Bien, bien, bien, ¡me he cansado de repetirlo! —bufó.

Remus la observó con atención, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Su estado iba más allá de una tonta herida en la mano.

—¿Y cómo está Dorcas? Canuto me contó que le dieron dos semanas más en el hospital —comentó.

—Oh, sí, ya te imaginarás a Doe, después de tres días amenazó de muerte a cinco sanadores —rió, recordando lo frustrada que estaba la chica.

Él la acompañó, imaginando la situación. Por un tiempo nadie supo qué había ocurrido con Dorcas realmente. El hombre le había echado una maldición que no era ninguna tontería, la chica permaneció dormida un día entero, antes de despertar con apenas recuerdos claros. Y aún así, siguió desmayándose durante una semana, lo que les obligó agregar todavía más días de reposo. Al final, le habían dado unas cuantas pociones que parecían funcionar. En realidad, el sanador le recomendó permanecer un mes bajo vigilancia, pero ella se negó.

—Se estaba volviendo loca, pero por suerte le dieron de alta —sacudió la cabeza, divertida—. Creyó que no llegaría a Hogwarts.

—Nuestro último año, ¿te lo puedes creer?

—Sí —admitió de forma seca—. El tiempo pasa muy rápido últimamente —suspiró—. ¿Dónde te dejaste a tus amigotes?

—¡Esa sí es una buena pregunta!

(***)

En uno de los tantos vagones del gigantesco tren, en un compartimiento bastante pequeño, dos chicas charlaban sin parar. Doe Meadowes tenía los pies subidos al asiento, y descansaba en una posición mucho más cómoda que su amiga. Lily Evans estaba como india, y tenía un libro gigante en su regazo, que no le servía más que para aparentar, no le había echado una mirada en todo el camino. Estaba más concentrada en la bolsa con bolas de chocolate, su madre se las había comprado antes de entrar a la estación. Era primero de Septiembre e iban camino al que sería su último año en Hogwarts.

—¿Recibiste la carta de Alice? —preguntó Lily.

—Sí, se metió a la Academia de Aurors con Frank —contestó

Alice, pese a lo buena amiga que era de las tres, estaba un año encima que ellas en Hogwarts. Ya había tenido su último año, y ahora empezaba su vida adulta, había escogido la carrera difícil, y las chicas lo sabían. La preocupación se notaba en ambas, pero, también, comprendían. ¿No consideraban ellas mismas una opción esa carrera? Frank, Alice. Dos de sus cercanos entraban de lleno en la batalla. Bueno, Frank llevaba tres años allí.

—Estará bien —tranquilizó Lily.

—Lo sé. Pero será extraño no tenerla este año en el castillo —admitió, con una sonrisa nostalgica—. Hablando de no tener, ¿dónde diablos se habrá metido Mary? ¡La esperamos horas!

—Seguro fue a ver a su madre —susurró Lily, mirando el pasillo del vagón, como si temiera que alguien le escuchara.

—¿Y si no viene este año? Estaba indecisa. Y sabes que su padre le pidió que trabajara.

—Vendrá. Nos escribió, ¿recuerdas? Además, ¿cómo soportaré a Potter en la Sala Común, si no? —preguntó, más divertida que molesta.

—Ay, Potter. Siempre terminamos hablando de Potter —sonrió pícara.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. _"Que nos lleváramos bien el año pasado no significa nada, no seas infantil, Doe"_ —usó un tono más chillón Doe.

—¡Yo no hablo así! —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos—. Y es verdad.

—_Y es verdad_ —volvió a imitar, divertida.

Lily bufó, y le lanzó una de las bolas de chocolate, su amiga la cogió con la boca. Ambas rieron.

—_Sapo _—le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

—Comida gratis, le llamo yo —guiñó un ojo.

—¡Eres tremenda!

—Me adoras.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabiendo que la otra tenía razón.

—De verdad, ¿dónde estará Mary?

(***)

Peter Pettigrew estaba sentado junto a la ventana, pero los campos no tenían ninguna gracia para él. En su regazo llevaba un ejemplar de _las aventuras del Muggle loco, _y de tanto en tanto se llevaba unas cuantas grageas a la boca. Se las metía todas al mismo tiempo, lo que confundía los sabores, y, también, a todos aquellos que le veían hacerlo. Tenía el aire nervioso de siempre, pero no lo estaba. Ningún lugar le hacía más feliz que Hogwarts, en el colegio se sentía alguien, se sentía seguro. El verano había sido muy largo, y una parte de él se encontraba aterrado al pensar que ese sería el último año. En Hogwarts Peter había logrado ser más que el chico aterrado que no gustaba de hablar con nadie, tenía amigos, notas aceptables, y se reía todos los días, era feliz, mucho más que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se sentía aceptado. Si le preguntaban cuál era su hogar, él respondería sin lugar a dudas que Hogwarts, donde se encontraban todas las cosas que amaba. Peter quería mucho a su madre, pero su casa se le hacía solitaria.

James Potter era uno de sus mejores amigos, estaba sentado frente a él, contando algo que le había ocurrido ese verano con James. Una anécdota que incluía una moto, y dos policías muggles, que James se empeñaba en llamar _policas, _no importara cuánto le corrigiera Pete. Sirius Black agregaba al relato carcajadas que recorrían todo el tren.

—¡Y nos fuimos volando! —terminó James. Una carcajada cerró su relato—. ¿Y qué hiciste este verano, Colagusano?

—Dorcas me llevó a un concierto de _The Ramones._

—¿Meadowes, la amiga de Evans? —se extrañó Sirius.

—Sí.

—¿Y te la tiraste? —preguntó Canuto, con una sonrisa pícara.

Peter enrojeció hasta las orejas. Doe y él eran amigos desde que tenía memoria. Habían sido vecinos toda la vida, y sus padres, ambos solteros, se llevaban bien. Balbuceó unas palabras incomprensibles. Sirius rió, y la dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—N-no —balbuceó.

—Déjalo, Canuto —rodó los ojos James.

—¿Dónde está Lunático? —preguntó el aludido, recostándose en el asiento.

—Estará haciendo sus labores de prefecto —respondió Peter.

—O con Lily —apuntó James—. Podríamos ir a buscarlo…

—No te creas que no conocemos tus intenciones, Cornamenta —advirtió Sirius, exasperado.

La pelirroja era un dolor de cabeza constante, no entendía cómo a James podía gustarle. Era mandona, gritona, y siempre tenía esa expresión de superioridad, como si fuera la mejor cosa que había pisado la tierra. No tenía ganas de empezar su último año así, persiguiendo a Evans, no iba a permitirlo.

—Lunático ya vendrá, Colagusano tiene razón, estará cumpliendo sus tareas —zanjó el tema Black.

—¿Cómo creen que debemos empezar este año? —la voz de Peter rondó entre los nervios y la emoción. Casi brincaba en su asiento—. ¿Una broma para los Slytherin? Podríamos convertir su comida en moco de troll durante el banquete.

Sirius rió.

—O podríamos hacer que estalle la comida en la cara de los profesores —sonrió ladino—. La morsa se lo merece.

—¿Sigues molesto por eso, Sirius? —rió James, sabiendo que se refería a Horace, el profesor de pociones.

—Me las pagará.

—Es tu última oportunidad —sonrió—. ¿Pueden creer que sea nuestro último año?

—Dejaremos todo un legado. Minnie no conocerá jamás a otros como nosotros —dijo con orgullo Canuto.

—Hogwarts fue nuestro —los incisivos de Peter, un poco grandes, eran lo único que se veía cuando sonreía—, ¿verdad? —agregó.

—Claro, Pete —concordó como si fuera obvio Potter—. Los Merodeadores.

—Juntos —asintió Sirius.

—Por siempre —completó Pete. Entonces notó algo que había pasado desapercibido—. ¿Qué es eso? —señaló una bolsita que Black escondía con recelo.

—Galletas para perros —explicó, mostrándolas, parecían las simples de avena—. Catherine me envió un montón este verano —hubo cierto recelo en su tono de voz.

—El imbécil se comió unas diez —rió James, al recordarlo—. Pasó seis horas en el baño, mi madre creyó que le había envenenado —lanzó otra carcajada.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso, Potter —bufó—. Planeo dárselas al próximo despistado, resultaron un arma letal —sonrió—. Muy astuta, Cath.

—Oh su novia muggle —se burló James, en un tono jocoso e infantil.

—Cállate —advirtió—. ¿Quieres probar una Pete? —intentó.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie caerá, Canuto, sólo tú eres capaz de mandarte una de esas cosas, apestan —negó Cornamenta.

—¿Cuánto que logro que Remus se coma una? —le retó, seguro.

—Tres sickles —tendió su mano, Sirius la estiró también—. Y tendrás que dejarme tu motocicleta una semana durante Navidad.

—Vale, caerá.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? —curioseó Peter.

—Ah, caerá porque estará concentrado en otra cosa. Pensará que es simple avena.

—Es el peor plan del mundo —rodó los ojos Potter.

—No sé —dudó Pettigrew, que se sabía capaz de caer si estaba distraído.

Entonces por la puerta entró Remus John Lupin, que parecía muy contento de ver a sus amigos. Cuando sonreía todo su aspecto cambiaba de forma favorable. Las cicatrices tenebrosas se volvían tenues, los ojos cansados brillaban de emoción, y su postura encorvada parecía erigirse. Siempre brillaba cuando estaba con ellos, con los mejores amigos que tenía en el mundo. Al igual que Peter, Remus tenía un hogar en el castillo. Dejar su seguridad le aterraba. ¿Alguien le daría la misma oportunidad que esos tres, que Dumbledore?

—¡Lunático! —exclamó James—. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

—Me entretuve por ahí —soltó con simpleza, dejándose caer junto a James. Cogió una de las galletas que Sirius le lanzó—. ¿Comida para perros? No tengo tus costumbres, Canuto.

—Te dije que no caería —sacudió la cabeza Jamie.

—Era una buena idea —le defendió Colagusano.

—Una semana con tu motocicleta. Oh, sí, y llevaré a Lily a dar una vuelta.

(***)

—¡Mary! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

La estación de Hogsmeade estaba llena de chicos perdidos que gritaban, reían, e intentaban abrirse camino hasta los carruajes. Lily tenía a su lechuza parda, Sansa, en mano, Dorcas, a su lado, tenía a su pequeño ratón en el bolsillo. Las dos sonreían a esa amiga que no habían visto en todo el viaje. Mary había cogido un compartimiento sola, se había cansado de buscar a sus amigas, sin sospechar que estaban a sólo unos metros de su lugar. Tenía la venda húmeda.

—¡¿Dónde estaban ustedes?! Recorrí medio tren con Remus —explicó.

—¿Con Remus? —Doe alzó y bajó las cejas con intención.

—¿Y a esta qué le pasa? —Mary miró a Lily, señalando a la tejona.

Mary salía desde hacía unos meses con Fabian Prewett, era bastante mayor que ella, pero habían congeniado con facilidad. El chico trabajaba en un cargo administrativo para Gringotts, y en opinión de sus amigas era bastante aburrido, pero tenía algo con lo que se había ganado el corazón de la pequeña McDonald.

—Ha olvidado sus medicamentos esta mañana —se burló.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi corazón, Lilian Evans! —chilló de forma dramática la muchacha, bromeando.

—Como si tuvieras uno —sonrió Mary.

—Mi hígado sufre sus dolores también… —pero no pudo seguir con la tontería porque se dio de bruces contra un caballo esquelético.

—¿Qué es eso? —abrió los ojos como platos Mary.

—Un Thestral —respondió Lily, que había visto fotos en los libros.

Y las tres lo sabían. Habían visto la muerte, y ahora les devolvía la mirada en la forma de esos caballos alados. Se miraron, sin saber que ese sería el último año que gozarían de una protección tan grande. Que lo que les esperaba afuera era mucho peor que un antiguo mal augurio de viejas brujas. No sabían lo poco que quedaba para que el mundo se volviera totalmente negro. Cuando cada mago y bruja fuera capaz de verlos, a esos fantasmagóricos seres que tiraban de los carruajes que llevaban a un mundo de fantasía y sueños.


End file.
